


Duck Pond

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [8]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At sunset, the duck began to dance upon the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Pond

**"Full, full moon, and that same sad nature / Wanna cover every inch of you like ink on paper."**  
  


_Excerpt from the writings of F. Knight_

  
  
A young man went out to the pond beside his house to take his evening bath. When he arrived at the waters edge, clad in nothing but his towel, he paused to watch a cheerful duck playing at the waters edge. He sat, for a moment, on a rock near the pond, to reflect upon his day as he watched nature's most brilliant show.  
  
At sunset, the duck began to dance upon the water. The young man could hardly believe his eyes as the water buoyed her up, became as a solid floor beneath her webbed feet. She pas de bourre'd through the thickets, and executed perfect plies by the frogs, moving around the pond. At the end of the pond farthest from the young man, the duck paused a moment, and began her tour de force straight across the pond.  
  
She leapt, and turned, and moved with flawless grace as the last of the sun's rays faded behind her. The full moon rose in sky, and a kind of shimmer surrounded the duck until at last she finished and came to rest, no longer a duck at all but instead a naked maiden, poised en arabesque beside the young man.  
  
"Dance with me?" She asked. He bowed, offering his hand to hers and allowing the towel to fall away.  
  
She grabbed his hand, and they spun off on the water, the water which held them up against reason. As one they moved, traveling, turning, flying perfectly in unison. The young man was enraptured by her beauty as they tour de promenaded across the pond. Her fiery hair and fierce, loving eyes held him spellbound as their bodies intertwined in a romantic dance to music only they could hear.  
  
At last they stopped, back by the thickets where the duck had begun her wonderful dance. The young man settled himself among them, and pulled her down beside him.  
  
"A different sort of pas de deux?" He offered as she lay beside him. She laughed, resting her hand against his chest. He took the cue from her, touching her breast gently, ever so gently, and leaning towards her. She responded to his touch, their two bodies intertwining once more to a different kind of music that was all their own. Beneath the kind and loving moon, they screamed each others names in shared joy before collapsing back amongst the thickets and falling asleep in each others arms.  
  
When morning arrived, the young man opened his eyes, beheld the duck resting in his embrace, and wept.


End file.
